


What Was Missing

by PandaSkeleton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, M/M, Military AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSkeleton/pseuds/PandaSkeleton
Summary: Angela felt that she was missing something in her life, she wasn't sure what. But thinking back to her life that led to where was now,might help a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aecusfalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/gifts).



> So uh, this is my first time writing an overwatch fanfic. But I love this pairing, it can be so pure sometimes. Also ages are not canon ages. :] also sorry for any mess ups, I don't have a beta and I think faster than I can write

Angela had been adopted by Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes when she was about 8. They had found her while in battle in Switzerland. She was around 6 at the time, and both her parents had been killed during the fight with Germany. They had taken her to safety, and after finding out about her family they had started to take care of her. It took a year to actually have her used to them and their ways of living. On her 8th birthday, she was presented with the fully documented adoption papers. And from that day, she legally became their daughter.

 

She did get a brother and sister eventually. A young man named Jesse, when he was about 15 and starting his rebellious stage. He had been abandoned by his parents and left at an orphanage. Jesse had made multiple attempts to run away, eventually getting one time right without the police bringing him back. He had joined a gang after a few months of his homeless life. They took him and showed him the ropes. But after a huge drug bust that the gang was in part of, Jesse had been caught in the line of fire and lost an arm. 

 

Gabriel was at the same hospital as Jesse when he met him. He had been visiting a family member when he saw the kid trying to sneak out. After coaxing him to stay, and then managing to get him to talk. Gabriel learned all about Jesse. He liked the kid, was the complete opposite of his honour student daughter. Was someone that he could morph into a passable citizen, if done right. And he took the challenge. It took a few strings to pull, and months of work, but eventually Jesse joined the family of 3, now 4.

 

Angela and Jesse were both 17 at the time when their fathers were sent to Korea on a mission. Angela had been were on getting into a good college, while her brother worked on his aim with a gun. He wanted to join the marines after hearing so many of Gabriel’s stories. But he had to get better, and after begging so much. He was given a small six-shooter handgun. Angela had been given a gun as well, but decided against practicing with it unless one of her fathers were present.

 

The trip to Korea was to try and get information from some government officials, after having heard from one of their top agents mention about a possible attack planned with Russia. They had been camping out a small motel not too far from their target. It was around the second week that they heard it. Crying. It sounded like a child, and Jack’s paternal instincts had kicked in on full drive. He had snuck out, seeing a girl sitting against the wall to the side. There was a broken gaming unit next to her, and she covering her face in her knees. 

 

Jack had sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulder and waiting till she had finally calmed down a bit. Jack was pretty decent on knowing a few languages, like arabic and spanish. He had also learned Korean, Chinese and German years back. So it wasn’t hard to hold a conversation with the young girl. He learned her name was Hana, and that her parents had gone missing a couple days ago. They had been staying in the motel on vacation from to see some light shows that were coming up. They usually left Hana with her games and some food when going out to get things. They knew she’d been fine. One night, they just didn’t come back. Hana hadn’t noticed until the next day while playing on the small device, that now lay in shambles on the ground. She had apparently been playing her game a few hours, still waiting for her parents, when she heard voices outside her door, they didn’t sound like her parents. She had gotten scared and dropped her game and went into hiding. The men had made a mess of the room and eventually found her game. They searched even more, and left after that. Hana waited until she heard car doors, and the engine. She stayed in hiding a bit longer after, until finally coming out.

 

That’s when she had found her game trashed outside her room, and why she was sitting there. Jack had pulled her close and hugged her. He decided to take her to the police. It was after learning that she had no other family, since her parents apparently didn’t want her to know of them, that Jack had decided to take her into his. It took a lot of talking with the officers and some officials. But Jack eventually managed it. It had kept him and Gabriel in Korea much longer than 

Intended. They had also learned, in the process, that Hana was only 6. She was small, but Jack didn’t expect that age from a little gaming child. 

 

Angela and Jesse were fairly accepting of their new little sister. They spent time with her and had gotten to know her after she moved in. She ended up sharing a room with Angela, since the house they lived in only had 3 bedrooms. It was nice, and they each had their stories that made them unique. Jack and Gabriel couldn’t have been any happier than they were durring those years of all 5 of them together.

 

Angela finally met Fareeha when she was 19, she had been in training under one the marines’ doctors when she saw the small girl running about. This was after her family had moved onto the military base after her father got promoted to a higher rank, strike commander. Gabriel had been put as a commander of a stealth operations group. This is where they finally reunited with an old friend, Ana Amari, and where Angela learned more of the little girl that made a ruckus around the base.

 

Ana was a single mother, having been married to a man while staying in Canada. While pregnant, her husband had made the mistake of choosing his work over being with her during the birth of their child. He had done the same thing the night before their wedding, and they had to put off the ceremony and eventually just had it done in files. She had divorced the man afterwards, but stayed in contact with him for Fareeha’s sake. Eventually she was called to be moved to a state in America, so she left with Fareeha. That’s how they ended up staying at the base they were at now. Fareeha apparently still kept in contact with her father, but she definitely didn’t love him as much as she did her mother. 

 

Fareeha was 15 when she saw her. The pale blonde hair, pulled back in a neat ponytail. The white snow like skin, and blue eyes that accentuated everything about the woman. She was beautiful. She had seen her from the distance, and stopped and stared as she followed after one of her mother’s coworkers. She was petite, but walked with confidence. When the young woman had looked her way, Fareeha ran. She honestly believed she had just seen an angel. 

 

That night her mother talked about some friends that would be staying on the base, they apparently had children that were close in her age. One of them was studying to be a doctor on the base. The second was training to be a soldier. The third was a bit too young for those things and from her mother had seen, she mostly played video games. Apparently her mother planned for them all to hang out on Saturday, since they soldiers were given the day off to relax. Fareeha wondered if one of the children was going to be the angel.

 

She was correct. They had met up in the canteen, and she spotted the woman immediately. She was chatting with the youngest of the kids when her and her mother approached. They sat down, and she talked with the two older males, reminiscing about old times together and getting filled in with all that happened after their separation. Fareeha was staring at the young woman until she finally looked over her.

 

“Hello there” Her voice was like velvet, and Fareeha had frozen up. “I’m Angela, it’s nice to meet you” She never did say anything back that day. Just shut up and sort of sat to the side from everyone, only staring at Angela when she knew she wouldn’t get caught. She wasn’t usually a shy child, quite the opposite. But something about this woman, made her feel intimidated. 

 

It was when she was 20, after years of pining for the older woman and finally getting to know her. That she decided to do it. She had grown to quite a bit in the years of meeting the other family, having grown to be a bit taller than her mother. She stood a head over Angela, so when she finally got the woman alone. She felt a little less intimidated, when she looked down at her. 

 

“You needed something?” Angela smiled, her voice ever the melodious sound. Fareeha had to take a moment to still her thoughts and finally pull all the courage she had. Just so she could speak properly to the angelic woman.

 

“I- I...Angela, I want to- No crap” She sighed, hiding her face. Angela just looked at her curiously, a bit of concern in the way she looked at her. “Sorry, just. You’re very hard to talk to sometimes, especially when you’re looking as gorgeous as you are today-I uhh” Fareeha froze up, her face heating up. She could feel sweat at the back of her neck, and had the urge to jump out a window or get swallowed up. “I mean..Well I just..er, I’m sorry..”

 

“No, it’s alright Fareeha.” She giggled, and Fareeha thought she would faint from hearing such and adoring sound. “I appreciate the compliment, and I would love to hear what you have to say” Fareeha nodded, coughing into her hand and clasping both of them behind her back. She took a deep breath as she looked up at the ceiling. Finally she met eyes with Angela.

 

“I want to be with you” She felt a cold wave of relief flood over her. She did it, she finally said it. After years of pining, and flustered moments of embarrassment at anything she said to the woman. She did it.

 

“Is that all?” Angela giggled. “Well I would love to be with you too Fareeha, but I do have work you know” Fareeha had felt deflated. 

 

“Oh uh...Yeah, that’s right” She muttered, but was taken back when Angela stood on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek.

 

“But I can be with you after, if you’d wait for me” 

 

Fareeha waited, 4 years to be exact. She still talked with Angela, pining even more after her. But she had her own work to do during the time. She had joined the air force, with warning from her mother. Her mother was very protective and hated that she had joined the military at all, but Fareeha was stubborn and she loved to fly. But during the 4 years in the air force, training and go out to various of places. She was finally given a leave to visit with family. She had kept contact with everyone during the time, but it was nice to see them again.

 

Angela had become an amazing surgeon for the military and did most of the repair work on soldiers coming back from the battlefield. She was a field agent for 2 years, almost 3. She still was sent out on occasion, but not as much as before. It was nice, and after a long day of surgeries. It was nice to come home. There was a welcome home party that evening, when Fareeha finally arrived at the base. She had grown to be so beautiful, it was hard to believe how much she’d changed from when Angela first met her. 

 

That night, the two were talking and Angela finally fulfilled her promise with Fareeha. They didn’t get to actually see each other as often as most couples. Fareeha being on missions, and Angela always in surgery. But the times they were together was grand. It was during their 3rd year of dating that Fareeha had popped the question. She pulled a few strings to have Angela flown out with her in a plane, and had her friends in the air force help set it up. And as they flew, she had pointed down to the ground above a beach they were passing. She had a friend who knew german, one of the two languages that Angela spoke. And had them write in the sand ‘willst du mich heiraten’. 

 

Angela had gasped and looked over a Fareeha multiple times before jumping in her arms. She was crying and laughing and practically yelling in her ear of how happy she was and that, yes she would marry her. Which they did get married, 7 months later. Wasn’t anything too grand, a small wedding with close friends and family. 

 

So here they were 4 years later, still married and happy with each other’s company. And after thinking long and hard. It finally clicked. Angela stood up, marching over to her wife who was sitting on their couch watching the news. “I want to have a baby” She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s shoulders, who visibly flinched.

 

“A baby?” She looked at Angela, raising a brow. “You sure, I don’t mind. Just, are you  _ sure? _ ” Angela nodded with a smile, she remembered how happy her fathers had been when they got her and how her family felt complete when Jesse and Hana had joined. 

 

“We’ve been together 8 years Fareeha, I think it’s time we brought in another member to our family.” Her wife nodded, sighing softly. “Do you not want one?”

 

“It’s not that” She smiled at Angela. “Just didn’t know if you wanted one. Considering how our life has been so peaceful and quiet” Angela kissed Fareeha’s cheek, nuzzling her.

 

“Just took me a bit to decide”

 

They thought of adopting at first, but Angela had different ideas. She had contacted an old friend and patient of hers. She had explained the situation to him, and he had agreed. She had offered to let him be part of the family for the child, which he was a bit more reserved on but eventually agreed. 

 

“Genji, this is Fareeha, Fareeha this is Genji” She introduced the two, and had talked about how she had helped with save Genji’s life. He had been attacked by his older brother, because of some family issues. This had happened while she was visiting Japan with her fathers. Afterwards the two became close friends and wrote to each other often. She was always asking about he was doing, especially after he moved in with some monks. She learned about him being an apprentice to a man named Zenyatta.

 

All in all, Genji had grown to become a wonderful young man, and Angela cherished the man. She was glad that she had chosen him to be the donor. It had of course taken a few tries before she had shown any signs, but after nausea and the morning sickness, she had taken a test, and even had herself get examined. 

 

It had probably been the second best day of her life when she had seen the heartbeat on the screen. Both Genji and Fareeha were with her, and watched the rapid thumping. They didn’t tell anyone until Angela had reached her third month of pregnancy, when she was actually showing more of a bulge and figured that they were passed the more worrisome of a possible miscarriage. 

 

Fareeha had called her mother to come over and Angela did the same with her parents and family. They used the excuse that they wanted to have a family get together for once in a long time. Angela had been walking about the house around her guests and started speaking to Reinhardt. He was Ana’s new husband, a veteran from the army. She had heard a gasp from her left and saw Hana gawking at her.

 

“O M G! Angie!!!” She screamed and launched herself at her sister and hugged her. Everyone had stopped their idle conversation to look over. “Why didn’t you say anything, oh my god! Congratulations” There was a bit of confusion until it finally sunk in.

 

She had gotten multiple congratulations and questions of when the due date was.They had asked names but Angela said that they were still thinking. It was only after everyone left, that she relaxed a bit. Genji was staying with them during the pregnancy since Fareeha still had to leave every now and then. It was nice, this was her little family. She couldn’t have felt any happier about her life, than she did.

 

They had thought of colors for a room for the baby, The main color being blue with pale yellow designs decorated about if it was a boy, and switched around if it were a girl. So around her sixth month they found out the baby was going to be a girl. Genji and Fareeha had worked on the room for a couple days, painting some crazy designs on the wall. Genji had put various Kanji along the wall, things like happiness and pride and love. While Fareeha put some crazy egyption glyphs under the borders. She explained that it was a story, but didn’t say of what. But Angela figured she’d ask about it at a later time.

 

During her eighth month, Fareeha was sent out on a mission. Genji of course stayed and kept Angela company, and took her to her appointments. He had even made her dinner every so often. Anyone on the outside of this would have thought the two, instead, were a married couple with how close they were.

 

It was closing in on due date, when Jack had called Ana to tell her to turn on the news. Apparently there had been a plane crash, the plane was from their base and had been heading back. There was no none survivors but also no confirmed deaths. Ana had known Fareeha was out on a mission, and just stopped and stared as the man on the tv spoke. She could see ambulances and police cars in the background. She didn’t know what to feel anymore, she didn’t know if she had lost her daughter or not. 

 

Hours after the crash Angela had gone into labour and was rushed to the hospital. Genji had tried to get into the contact with anyone, even attempting Fareeha. But no one was picking up. She had been in labour for 16 hours, not knowing what was going on outside of the room. Just focusing on what was going with her. After giving birth, the baby was immediately taken away. It sounded like something was wrong, but she was too dazed and tired to really focus on figuring out what it was. Genji held her hand and was talking softly to her, but she couldn’t figure out what was going on. She ended up falling asleep soon after.

 

She was awoken by a slight cold feeling on her chest, she opened her eyes and looked. There was a small baby being put on her. But the baby didn’t seem to be breathing. She was told by the nurse, that she her baby was a stillborn. But Genji urged to do skin to skin contact. When she looked at him, he was shirtless. Apparently he had tried and then suggested they both try, he had also apparently talked to her about it but she didn’t really remember. But even after an hour of trying to warm the baby up, nothing seemed to help. Angela didn’t let go of the baby even so. 

 

Genji had gotten a call during this time and was told of the situation. Fareeha was now at the hospital and in a coma. They had said to bring Angela over, but he had to also explain his side of things.

  
This was what Angela called her worst day ever. The baby had been pried away from her and she was guided to go see Fareeha. She looked at her wife, before laying down next to her. She wouldn’t lose this. She  _ couldn’t.  _ So she stayed there, falling asleep and waiting for her wife to come out of the coma. She would at least do that. It was her time to now wait for Fareeha.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
